


More time with you

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: AU 1952What starts as a set-up, becomes a tradition between Peggy and Angie; to meet on New Year's Eve on a roof overlooking Times Square. They do this every year, until they don't.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

_New Year’s Eve 1952_

“Peggy!” Howard was breathless, “Sniper, on the roof, now, can you-“

Peggy was already running before he could finish his lie. He swept his hair back, put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

Peggy burst onto the roof, trying to spot the sniper, but there was no one in sight. She caught the door as it swung shut behind her, closing it as quietly as possible, before sneaking around the side and trying to make out where they were set up. She turned the corner cautiously, but the only other person on the roof wasn’t holding any kind of rifle. They appeared to be simply looking down over Times Square as the people waited for midnight and the ball to drop. But Peggy kept her guard up, walking closer stealthily and keeping a watchful eye out for any visible weapons. But then the light from a stray firework set off too early, illuminated their face for a moment. Peggy faltered, not even realising she’d gasped until the person turned around at the sound and her suspicions were confirmed.

Peggy was frozen in place.

“English?” Angie looked at her, as though trying to make out if it was really Peggy in the darkness. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Peggy remained frozen, staring at Angie for a moment. She was really here, in front of her, on a roof in New York on New Year’s Eve, with the wind whipping her curls around her face.

She snapped back to reality.

“I suspect we’ve been set up… Howard told me there was a sniper on the roof.”

Angie raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t seen any snipers.”

“Oh, good.”

“His sense of humour hasn’t changed much, huh.”

Peggy smiled wryly. “I guess not. Other things have changed though.”

Angie looked pointedly at the wedding ring glinting on Peggy’s finger. “Yeah, they really have.”

“Not truly.” Peggy glanced down at her hand, before pulling the ring off in a smooth motion. “It’s part of the job.” She shrugged. “Pretending to be married to the boys in DC twice a year is a bearable inconvenience when it comes with free reign over Shield the rest of the time.”

“So you’re running things now? It’s about time they put you in charge. I’m happy for you, Pegs.”

Peggy walked over to where Angie was, closer to the wall which ran around the edge of the roof.

“I saw your last film, you know.”

“I wouldn’t think a big shot Director like you would have time for something like that,” Angie teased.

“How could I miss ‘the third performance of a lifetime by the dazzling Angela Martin’.” Peggy said it dramatically, and Angie swatted at her arm.

“That review may have been mostly ridiculous, but the film won me an Oscar.”

“Oh Angie, that's wonderful. Congratulations.” Peggy beamed at Angie and suddenly Angie felt as though she were floating another 50 stories above the crowd below in Times Square. She cleared her throat and steadied herself with a hand on the wall.

“Thanks.”

“You’ve more than earned it, you know. They would’ve been fools to give it to anybody else.”

“Don’t think you can just sweet talk your way back into my life now English.”

Peggy laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I was only telling you the truth.” There was a beat, during which Peggy got a mischievous look in her eye, “now if I was going to sweet-talk you, I would say-“

Angie laughed. “Hold it right there, Pegs.”

Peggy grinned at her, “if you insist.”

“I do.” Angie looked at her mock sternly, before a melancholic look crossed over her face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Peggy stepped closer to her, but Angie wouldn’t meet her gaze, choosing instead to stare down at the crowd below. Then, the crowd started chanting the countdown. Angie met Peggy’s gaze and ran her fingers down her arm, to take Peggy’s hand in her own.

“If you’re planning to leave, now’s the time, English.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

Angie gave her a pained look, “that hasn’t stopped you before.”

Peggy cradled Angie’s cheek with her other hand. “I’m sorry.”

“You always are.” Angie gave her a small smile, and it felt more like quiet acknowledgement of a hurtful truth than an accusation. “Don’t start the New Year with me, unless you can finish it too.”

Below, the countdown was getting louder as it got closer to midnight. A few precious seconds ticked by, and Peggy didn’t move. She stood with Angie, half a foot apart, holding her hand and cradling her cheek.

For a moment, Angie really thought Peggy was going to stay. But then she kissed her cheek and let go of her hand and the wind whipped by and stole the lingering warmth Peggy had left her with.

As the clock struck midnight and cheers rang through the city, Angie watched the celebrations below and Peggy walked down the stairwell, fighting the urge to start something she couldn’t finish.


	2. Chapter 2

_New Year’s Eve 1953_

Peggy looked down at the people gathered in Times Square, packed in together like it was peak time on the subway, but still having a good time.

“Still looking for snipers?”

Peggy relaxed into a smile and turned to face Angie, who was winding her way over from the door to the ledge.

“You can never be too careful.”

“You make it sound like they’re everywhere.”

Peggy nodded sagely, “worse than cockroaches.”

Angie laughed.

A moment passed, in which Peggy smiled at her and Angie tried valiantly to keep her gaze on Peggy’s eyes. But then Peggy looked away, down at the crowd, and whatever spell had been building around them was broken.

“Planning to head out again this year?”

“Old habits, I’m afraid.”

Angie nodded. There always seemed to be a restriction on their time together.

“Anything exciting happen this year?”

Peggy considered for a moment, tilting her head in thought.

“Howard singed his moustache so badly he had to shave the rest of it off.” Peggy grinned at the memory, “and then two days later burnt his eyebrows off too.”

Angie chuckled. “His new inventions sound interesting.”

“Oh they are. But he did that trying to fix the toaster.”

Peggy grinned and started laughing along with Angie until they were both breathlessly clutching their stomachs.

“Oh, I do miss Howard.”

Peggy nodded. “He grows on you.” She looked at Angie and fought the urge to reach out and tuck a stray curl behind her ear. “Anything particularly exciting happen on your end?”

Angie shrugged, “not especially. Though I might be coming back to Broadway soon.”

“That’s wonderful news, Angie.”

“I think so too.” She met Peggy’s smile with one of her own. “As much as movies are fun, I miss performing live. It’s a different feel, you know?”

Peggy nodded, “I can imagine.” She could relate a little to missing a certain kind of thrill. “When does it open?”

“In April, I think. It depends on whether the male lead can actually remember his lines.”

“That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“Probably.” Angie looked skyward. “But I’ll make sure my agent has something else lined up just in case. Maybe something with some dancing, like a proper musical, you know.”

“I think you’d be pretty good at that.”

“It is easier when you don’t have two left feet.”

“…I don’t know to whom you could possibly be referring.”

“Oh yeah, it’s a real mystery, huh English.” Angie turned to grin at Peggy, only to see her holding out her hand, inviting her to dance. “There’s no music playing…”

As Angie spoke, as though fate itself had intervened, the sound of a trumpet being played by a busker on the street floated up to them.

Angie took Peggy’s hand, and Peggy lead them into a slow, swaying dance. Peggy tried to keep a little distance between them, to stop Angie hearing her heart suddenly thudding in her chest, but then Angie rested her head on Peggy’s shoulder and Peggy held her close.

Angie spoke in a whisper, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

But as they stood together in the cool night air, the crowd below started the countdown to midnight and once again, it was time for Peggy to leave.

She kissed Angie on the cheek and stepped back, out of Angie’s arms.

As good of an actress as Angie was, she couldn’t bring herself to hide the pain behind her smile as Peggy walked away, glancing back for a heartbeat, before disappearing around the corner and through the door to the stairwell.

She turned back to the crowd below and watched the start of the fireworks display.


	3. Chapter 3

_New Year’s Eve 1954_

Angie stepped out of the stairwell, to find Peggy already standing by the wall and staring out into the distance in the darkness.

“So, did Howard manage to grow his moustache back?”

Peggy turned to greet her with the kind of smile that still made Angie’s knees buckle a little.

“Mm. He is back to normal. Though while it was growing in it was a sight to be seen.”

Angie grinned, “I can imagine.”

“You could, but you don’t need to; I took pictures.” Angie laughed. “You know what he’s like, this is just to help keep his ego in check.” Peggy said, a picture of innocent mischief.

“That must be a full time job.”

“It keeps me busy,” she nodded.

“Oh I’m sure it’d be positively boring around the office otherwise. Simply nothing to do.”

“I find ways to keep myself amused.”

“Oh yeah?” Angie raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say, piñatas were not meant for drunk people.”

Angie grinned at the thought, “sounds like a hoot.”

“And a half. How did things go with that Broadway show?”

“It got cancelled.” Angie shrugged, “the lead guy never pulled it together, so I went back to Hollywood for a new film.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“Hardly. I’m not sure which I enjoyed more, the 100o heat or the constant misogyny around every damn corner.”

“Ah, so not too much fun…”

Angie looked out into the distance. “I thought it would be different, you know? Now I wasn’t expecting the whole world to change overnight, and I knew it’d be a lot more work than the stars make it look, but it’s just… not what I hoped it would be.” Peggy looked at Angie, who turned and caught her gaze with a small smile. “I think I’ll try something new, see where it takes me.”

“Anything particular in mind?”

“Maybe… if it works out, you’ll hear about it.”

“How intriguing; you’re a woman of mystery, Miss Martinelli.”

Angie snorted, “you’d know a lot about that.”

Peggy laughed, “touché.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, before both beginning to speak at the same time.

“You-“

“So-“

They grinned at each other, before Peggy gestured for Angie to go first, but then the crowd below began the countdown to midnight.

“You need to go, huh.”

Peggy looked at Angie for a long moment before she nodded.

“Yes, no rest for the wicked I’m afraid.”

“I’m not sure you could be wicked if you tried.”

Peggy chuckled.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“See you next year?”

“If you’re lucky.”

Peggy turned to leave, before turning back.

“I’m sure you’ll do great Angie, whatever it is.”

“Thanks, English.”

She smiled as Peggy stood there for a moment, before she turned away again and walked back to the stairwell. The door slammed shut in the wind a moment before the clock struck midnight, the usual cheers rang out from below and the fireworks show began. 


	4. Chapter 4

_New Year's Eve 1955_

Angie didn’t turn from looking down at the crowd as Peggy walked over to the wall; she could just make out her footsteps if she listened carefully.

“I had hoped you’d draw a line here.”

Angie had trusted Peggy would, but some small part of her was still a little relieved; after all, Peggy all too often lived her job. Their failed relationship in 1948 spoke to that like an 80 page sonnet.

“Sometimes rules need to be broken.”

This was their space; by now it was practically sacred. Peggy wasn’t going to risk that by doing something stupid like bringing along a couple of Shield teams to take Angie in for questioning, regardless of Congress’ demands.

A smile pulled at the corner of Angie’s lips.

“Only sometimes?”

“When they’re not just, or they don’t make sense. But then, a lot of things haven’t been making sense lately.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Peggy studied Angie for a moment.

“You don’t know quite how much I want to believe that.”

“But you don’t?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

 _In a heartbeat_. “You know me so well.”

Peggy smiled, but it wasn’t the usual smile she gave Angie, and she missed it sorely.

Angie took a breath. “Just like you know me.”

Some of the tension left Peggy’s shoulders, but she couldn’t fully relax.

“Why did you risk it? Coming here, when they think you’re-” _a traitor_. The word got stuck in her throat.

Angie shrugged. “Same reason you came here without backup.”

“How do you know?”

Angie turned to face Peggy with a cocky smirk, “am I wrong?”

Peggy almost rolled her eyes. But that would be too much like old times. She was letting her guard down _too much_ ; but it was so easy to simply exist in that moment with Angie.

She spoke softly, “you’re not wrong.”

“To be fair, you’ve never needed back up.”

Angie spoke so nonchalantly and Peggy felt a swell in her chest as she turned back to studying the crowd below.

“Everything else aside,” she cleared her throat. “You’ve always had such faith in me, I don’t quite…” Peggy took a steadying breath, trying to stop herself sounding like this was the last time she would ever speak to her. “Thank you.”

“It’s not like it was a one way street. I haven’t forgotten all those nights you spent rehearsing lines with me, keeping me focused on acting when my family was convinced I should’ve gone to secretary school. We kept each other sane.”

“And drank a lot of schnapps in the process.”

Angie grinned at the memories. “Probably too much schnapps. Definitely too much rhubarb pie…”

“I don’t know, we had a lot of fun.”

Angie caught Peggy’s gaze with a look she couldn’t decipher. “Yeah, we really did.”

The crowd below them started the countdown to midnight.

“I should go.”

If she was surprised at Angie deciding to be the one to leave this time, Peggy didn’t show it; she only nodded reluctantly. “I suppose so.”

She hesitated for a moment, wanting to give Angie some last bit of affection but not quite sure where they stood, or what the right thing to do was, until Angie kissed her on the cheek.

“Just for the record, it’s not remotely what they think.”

“Is it what I think?”

Angie tilted her head and considered for a brief moment, “I think you’re smart enough to figure out what it actually is.”

“But you’re not going to tell me?”

Angie shook her head almost apologetically, “when you find out, you’ll know why.”

That was something Peggy could understand, though she had never before realised just how annoying it was to hear those words; she was usually the one saying them.

Angie ducked her head, and started walking away before turning back for one last look; she didn’t understand how Peggy had done this so many times without hesitating, until she saw the look in Peggy’s eye and knew it would’ve been a whole lot easier to leave if she hadn’t. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor character death mentioned

_New Year’s Eve 1956_

Peggy was pacing when Angie arrived, too full of restless energy to stand quietly and watch over the crowd as they usually did whilst waiting for each other.

Angie walked over and leaned forward, resting her arms on top of the wall.

Peggy stopped pacing, still agitated but feeling noticeably calmer all of a sudden. 

“It’s good to see you, English.”

“It’s good to see you too, Angie.” But Peggy couldn’t not say something else. “It would’ve been significantly easier if you’d just told me.”

“A lot of things would be different if we told each other everything.”

She had Peggy there.

“Still, you could’ve been slightly less cryptic.”

“Could’ve, would’ve, should’ve; doesn’t do anyone any good now.”

“I suppose not.” Peggy let out breath slowly and looked out over the crowd. She’d known that, but some things just needed to be said and then they could move on.

“I saw your last film.”

Angie buried her head in her heads, “oh no. Don’t remind me.”

“If it’s any consolation, your two seconds of actual dialogue was better delivered than the rest of the script.”

“You’re forever a charmer, huh?”

“Only for someone worth charming.”

Angie grinned, “shut up English, you talk too much.”

Peggy smiled back as innocently as she could manage.

“I can keep quiet if you’d prefer…”

Peggy pretended to lock her lips and Angie swatted her arm.

“I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one.”

“Oh, you definitely are.”

Angie turned to Peggy, to see her looking at her the same way she used to look at her during the evenings they spent curled up together on the couch at Howard’s mansion.

Any reply died in Angie’s throat, and she turned back to looking at the crowd, subtly trying to take deep breaths and keep her emotions in check.

After a moment, she saw Peggy also turn to look over the crowd, out of the corner of her eye.

The ring on Peggy’s finger caught the light as she folded her arms.

Angie gestured to it. “Boys in DC still giving you grief?”

Peggy toyed with the ring with her thumb, before taking it off and slipping it into her pocket. “Oh it never ends. Apparently, I have two children now as well.”

Angie pretended to consider that for a moment, “I could see it.” Peggy raised an eyebrow. “What? I can. You were always so good with my nieces and nephews.”

“An afternoon on the occasional Sunday does not compare to actually having children, full time.”

“Say what you will, they still ask me when Zia Peggy’s coming back. You made quite an impression.”

Peggy felt a familiar ache in her chest; they had been very good at playing happy families for a while there.

“How’s your Ma?”

Angie shrugged, “she’s okay. Same as usual, pestering me to get a man and go to church with them on Sundays. But uh-,” Angie’s voice hitched, “Nonna passed away.”

“Oh Angie, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Angie felt tears prick at the back of her eyes and looked up, blinking rapidly. It was still very fresh.

“The funeral’s in a couple of weeks, it was the soonest we could get the rest of the family over from Italy. Though I don’t know how everyone’s going to fit in that house.”

Angie tried to smile, but it didn’t work.

Without another thought, Peggy took Angie in her arms and held her close.

Below them, the crowd started the countdown to midnight.

Angie pulled back, feeling too vulnerable in Peggy’s arms to stay there when Peggy was about to walk away from her, again.

Peggy didn’t say anything, she just brushed the tears away from Angie’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

Angie stood, waiting for Peggy to leave, but she didn’t make a move.

The clock struck midnight and the cheers of the crowd rang out around them, still standing together in silence.

“You stayed,” Angie hiccupped.

“I did.”

Angie found her way back into Peggy’s arms, and Peggy held her tightly, as though she would fall apart if she didn’t.

After a few moments, the fireworks display was in full swing, but neither of them were paying any attention to it.

This time Peggy pulled back a little, only enough to see Angie’s face. She leant forward to kiss her on the cheek, but Angie turned and caught her lips with her own. One kiss quickly became another and another until any distinction between them vanished. Angie threaded her fingers through Peggy’s hair and Peggy held them flush together.

When they finally broke apart, Peggy closed her eyes for a second, trying to catch her breath. Angie caressed Peggy’s cheek.

“Happy New Year, English.”

Peggy caught Angie’s hand on her cheek and kissed her palm before holding it to her heart.

“Happy New Year, Angie.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: funeral

_January 14 th 1957_

Peggy made sure to carefully plan her time for this particular mission.

She entered shortly before 11am and took a seat at the back of the church. She could just make out the back of Angie’s head at the front, sitting next to her brother and her Ma, with her sisters, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces, cousins, grandparents and various other extended family members taking up most of the other pews.

Peggy had taken an educated guess that they would be holding the service at this church, based on the one time she had accompanied Angie and her family to church for a christening. It was an odd thought that one of the children wiggling around their seat with far too much energy to sit still before the service began, was the same child she had held in her arms as a baby in this very church; one who was very unhappy about being dunked in water and wanted everyone to know about it; that was almost a decade ago now.

The service was over soon enough. After the Final Commendation, the pallbearers carried the coffin down the aisle, and led the procession out to the cemetery.

Peggy hung back as Angie and the rest of her family followed, though when she saw Angie crying again as she passed, for a moment Peggy was strongly tempted to go and comfort her, but she knew this wasn’t the right time or place.

After the priest finished the Rite of Committal prayers and the last hymn came to a close, Angie decided to take a minute to clear her head before going over to the reception, and left the crowd to make her way around a quiet corner. She found Peggy already sitting on a bench there.

“It was a beautiful service.”

Angie stared at her for a moment, “what the he-” Angie remembered she was on holy ground, “heck, what the heck are you doing here?”

Before Peggy could reply, Angie was sitting next to her with her arms wrapped around her. They sat like this for what felt like no time at all, before Angie pulled away and they were simply side by side.

Before either of them could speak, Angie’s Ma Francesca appeared from around the corner.

“Ah, there you are Angini. Oh, is that Peggy?”

She was already holding her arms out to hug Peggy, before either of them could reply. Peggy hugged her back, trying not to be awkward.

“It’s good to see you Peggy.”

“And you, Mrs Martinelli. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. You are a good friend, to come and sit with Angini today. You should invite her around more often.” Her Ma looked pointedly at Angie for a moment. “Peggy, you are welcome to come and visit us whenever you like. Maybe this Sunday for lunch?”

Peggy smiled, “that sounds lovely Mrs Martinelli, but I’ve got to work I’m afraid.”

“On a Sunday? They don’t treat you right.”

Angie scoffed, “ain’t that right.”

Francesca looked at Peggy, but held her hands up, “it’s up to you, but you are always welcome.” She looked Peggy up and down, “and you need to eat more. Come and join us at the reception? I made my famous panettone.”

“We’ll be right there, Ma.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you over there.”

Peggy smiled as she left. She had missed Angie’s Ma more than she’d realised.

“Sorry about that. Bet you don’t miss being accosted by various members of my family trying to force feed you, huh?”

Peggy tilted her head, “I rather do, actually.”

Angie looked at her in disbelief. “If you ever fancy swapping lives for a bit, just tell me where to sign. A bit of peace and quiet sounds glorious right about now.”

Peggy’s one bedroom was nothing but quiet, and too often lonely. “I’d say you’re welcome to come to my place, but it seems they’re expecting you.”

“It’s not too late to run away.”

Peggy nodded towards Angie’s brother, who was beckoning her over.

“I think it might be.”

Angie sighed. “I guess that’s my cue.” She turned to face Peggy, and took her hand in her own, rubbing along it with her thumb. “Thank you, for coming today. You don’t know how much it means to me.”

Peggy squeezed her hand with a smile.

“Anytime.”

“I’m guessing you’re not coming to the reception?”

As much as part of her wanted to stay, she’d already been away from her desk for longer than she’d planned to be. And Hydra weren’t going to stop themselves, unfortunately.

“I think I should get back.”

“It was good to see you.”

“It was good to see you too.”

“Twice in two weeks, a girl could start to get used to this kinda thing.”

Peggy returned her smile, “it would be a nice thing to become accustomed to.”

Angie rose, and Peggy followed.

“I’ll see you around, English.”

Peggy took Angie in a hug and held her tight for a moment.

“Goodbye, Angie. “


	7. Chapter 7

_New Year’s Eve 1957_

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” There was a serious note underneath Angie’s teasing tone.

Peggy wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to where Angie was stood by the wall.

“The roof can get a bit chilly this time of year.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” Peggy turned to Angie. “What do you suggest?”

“I-“ Angie sighed, “I don’t know, Pegs. Just not this.”

Peggy nodded.

The silence stretched between them for a moment, before an early stream of fireworks started exploding in the distance and Peggy turned to watch them.

Angie had always loved fireworks, ever since she was a child. From the very first time her brother had ‘acquired’ some and they’d snuck out onto the roof one night to set them off, right up until their father had come storming out to see what exactly was going on and causing a ruckus at 2 o’clock in the morning. They had gotten in so much trouble for it, but all Angie could think about after he had finished yelling and sent them off to bed, was the way the sky had lit up with pretty colours.

But even with the best display of the year happening right in front of her, all Angie could do in that moment, was to look at Peggy.

Peggy noticed her staring, and shifted to face her with a smile.

“Everything okay, Angie?”

Angie sighed, “sometimes, I think it could be.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Don’t sign yourself up for something you can’t commit to.”

“I only want to help.”

“I know you do.” There was a moment of silence, before Peggy took Angie’s hand in her own and held it. “Planning to run off again this year?”

“More, walk away slowly.”

Angie rolled her eyes as Peggy gave her a cheeky grin.

“Old habits, huh?”

“Some things are for the best.”

“Whose best, is up for discussion.”

“We could have that discussion, or we could have a drink?” Peggy pulled a small bottle of peach schnapps out of her pocket.

Angie took the bottle an opened it, lifting it briefly in a toast, “to bad decisions.”

She took a swig, before handing the bottle to Peggy, who also toasted, “bad decisions,” with a smirk, before swallowing a mouthful and placing the bottle on top of the wall.

“We’re just missing a bit of pie.”

“And Mrs Fry sniffing around outside the door with that bloodhound nose of hers.”

Angie grinned, “for all her rules, she really did provide some quality amusement.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone talk so much about Houdini.”

Angie chuckled, “you don’t know the half of it.”

“True. I don’t know how you survived there for so long.”

“You just needed to know which tricks would work and when.”

“And how to play them.”

The crowd below interrupted them as the countdown to midnight began.

“Time to start walking slowly, it sounds like.”

Angie looked at Peggy, but instead of replying, Peggy simply leant forward and kissed her.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Angie kissed Peggy in turn. “I hope you have a good year.” She spoke with no small amount of resignation to the certainty that she wouldn’t see Peggy again until next New Year’s Eve.

“I hope you do too, darling.”

The countdown grew louder as they got closer to midnight, and Peggy walked towards the stairwell. She barely made it out of sight before the clock struck midnight and the proper fireworks display began. 


	8. Chapter 8

_New Year’s Eve 1958_

“I thought you weren’t coming”

 _I almost didn’t make it._ “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Peggy tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, even in the darkness of the rooftop. The pain of four deep lacerations across her ribs bleeding through hastily wrapped bandages under her top distracted her more now than it would have done ten years ago.

“You okay there, English?” Concerned laced her voice.

Angie made to step closer, but Peggy moved quicker, striding over to lean heavily on the top of the wall, thankful for the lack of lighting on the roof. The blood soaked down her black combat jacket and started dripping onto the floor, but the pain eased a little when she subtly pressed a hand to her ribs.

“I will be.”

Angie didn’t look convinced. “What happened?” She asked it softly, so Peggy could choose not to hear it; which she took advantage of.

“It’s colder than usual tonight.”

Angie rolled her eyes, “you know, you do nothing for that stereotype about British people talking about the weather.”

Peggy turned to face her, “and just what did you have for lunch today?”

“That’s beside the point,” Angie spoke indignantly. It had been pasta.

Peggy laughed softly, “that’s right, I forgot you don’t know how to cook much else.” There was a teasing glint in her eye.

“At least I don’t burn toast.”

“That was one time! Once!” _That you know of…_

“Once a day maybe.”

Peggy glowered at her, but Angie dodged it with a smile, choosing instead to look at the crowd which formed every year, come rain or shine or the usual, blistering cold.

Her gaze softened as she watched Angie, a smile still playing on her lips.

“I missed you.” Peggy spoke softly.

“I missed you, too.” They stood in comfortable silence for a moment. “We could do something about that, you know.”

Peggy wanted to say yes; she wanted to forget the rest of the world and jump at the possibility of a chance for the life she could see stretched out in of them if she said yes. And then she wanted to freeze the moment before she inevitably had to say no, just like Angie knew she would, before she had even asked. But for some reason, Peggy couldn’t say the word.

“What are you doing next New Year’s Eve?”

Angie shook her head. “You are the worst.”

Peggy pretended to be offended for all of two seconds, before smiling at Angie trying to hide a smile of her own.

Peggy tried to capture that moment like a photograph, to remember every detail about it, from the way Angie moved to how she held herself, pale coat wrapped tightly around her against the chill of the wind.

Then Angie turned to look at her with one of those brilliant smiles she seemed to keep just for her, and Peggy knew she would remember that look for the rest of her life.

But then the countdown began below, and she was out of time. 

Instead of walking away then, Peggy took a risk and closed the distance between them. She held Angie’s gaze for a long moment, before glancing down at her lips and back up. When Angie didn’t step back, Peggy leaned forward and kissed her softly, again and again. As they finally broke apart, Angie touched her forehead lightly to Peggy’s for a moment, trying both to refresh the memory etched into her mind of what it felt like to have Peggy close, and to steel herself for what was coming next; Angie closed her eyes, knowing that when she opened them, she would see only an empty space where Peggy had been.

The clock struck midnight and the sounds of the fireworks display began. Angie blinked the tears from her eyes and turned her attention to the light show.

If there had been better lighting on the roof, or if one of a million other things had happened, Angie might have noticed the dark, wet patches covering Peggy’s combat gear before she left, or the red dripping from her hand where it was pressed to her side. She might even have been able to see the blood on the wall where Peggy had been leaning, or the sizeable puddle which had formed beside it on the floor. But in the darkness of the roof, lit only by the intermittently bright lights of the dazzling firework display going on around her, she didn’t stand a chance.

Peggy was two floors down the stairwell before her vision blacked out and her legs gave way; she collapsed onto the landing, unconscious before she reached the ground. 


	9. Chapter 9

_New Year’s Eve 1959_

Angie stood on the roof alone and lost in thought. She stood there as the crowds grew and the ball dropped and people started to disperse home again. She stood there until the first rays of sunlight started to peak over the shorter buildings; then she turned on her heel and left.


	10. Chapter 10

_New Year’s Day 1960_

Angie was softly singing along to the wireless, playing music on low, whilst she put a bunch of fresh flowers into a vase.

It was a song Peggy knew quite well and rather liked, though they had played it on the radio often enough when it first came out.

“That’s not how it goes.” Her voice was raspy from lack of use.

Angie whirled around, to see Peggy looking at her, smiling as though they were safely back at the home they had shared once upon a time, and Angie was singing the words to her favourite song wrong, as she did upon occasion.

“Peggy? You’re awake? Oh, of course you’re awake.” Angie pushed open the door to Peggy’s private room and called, “Doctor! Can we get a doctor in here?”

Peggy looked around to get her bearings, between the fluorescent hospital lights and Angie being there beside her, everything seemed an awful lot like a weird, hazy kind of dream.

~~~~

“You know, the problem with only seeing someone once a year, is that you miss certain things. You miss their birthday and the holidays, and oh, I don’t know, when they get _seriously, life-threateningly injured and don’t tell you_.”

Peggy had faced a lot of intimidating people, and she had intimidated more than her fair share of people in turn – the new recruits at Shield were especially easy targets, but it had been a very long time since anyone had made her feel anything close to being intimidated; until Angie Martinelli had turned the full weight of her piercing glare onto Peggy as she lay in the hospital bed. She squirmed a little.

“In my defence, it’s difficult to tell people things when you’re in a coma.”

“You might not have wound up in a coma if you had told me you were injured in the first place! You were on an exposed roof at night in the middle of winter, bleeding all over the place, when you should have been here,” Angie gestured emphatically around the hospital room.

“I didn’t think it was _that_ bad, and-” Peggy spoke quietly, “we had a date.”

Angie very nearly crumbled at the look Peggy gave her; but instead she took Peggy’s hand and held it tightly. “If you’re ever bleeding to death, injured, or otherwise in need of a trip to the emergency room, all dates are cancelled. Consider them automatically rain-checked.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

“Okay, however-“

“I don’t care.” Angie’s voice softened, but she kept Peggy’s gaze firmly with her own, “you are not allowed to scare me like that. Not ever, ever again, okay?”

Peggy nodded wordlessly, before taking her free hand and pulling Angie in closer, until she was half lying next to her on the bed.

Angie kicked off her shoes and swung her feet up, carefully curling the rest of the way around Peggy.

After a moment, Peggy felt the telltale splash of tears falling onto her collarbone, but just kept tracing her fingers in soothing patterns over Angie’s back, until she finally drifted to sleep.

~~~~

Peggy struggled to lift her suitcase out of the car boot without tearing her stitches. How they still hadn’t healed yet, she didn’t know, but Angie could’ve guessed.

“Here, I got that.”

And before Peggy could protest, Angie had taken the suitcase from her and was busy carrying it up the stairs to Peggy’s front door.

Peggy followed after her a little more slowly, her muscles still becoming accustomed to working so hard after being still for so long. She reached into her coat pocket, then the other, then patted them all down, but couldn’t find the key. After a minute, she gave up the search and took a bobby pin from her bag, snapped it in half, and started picking the lock.

“You sure you live here?”

Peggy grinned, pleased with herself as the lock clicked open; it seemed she could still do some of the things she could before, with relative ease.

“Positive. I bought it shortly after Shield built the New York HQ; I couldn’t keep living at Howard’s.”

“Did you finally get a black-light?”

Peggy laughed, “god no, I don’t think I’d ever be able to sleep again, let alone work with the man.”

Angie’s face scrunched up, “fair. Now where did you want this?” She indicated to the suitcase she was carrying.

“Bedroom please, second door on the left.”

Angie winked, “trying to get me into the bedroom already, huh English?”

Peggy chuckled as she took off her coat, and Angie’s heart felt lighter at the sound; she hadn’t realised how heavy the weight settled on her shoulders had become since she’d found Peggy in hospital.

“That doesn’t sound like an objection..?”

“Depends on if you make me dinner first.”

Peggy grinned at her as Angie returned from putting her suitcase down.

“I haven’t got much in the way of food to invite you on I’m afraid.” Peggy poked around her fridge, as though anything in it would somehow still be edible after more than a year.

Angie leaned lightly against the counter. “Shall we go out? My treat, to celebrate you being home from the hospital.”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” She pulled a half-full bottle of vodka from the fridge. “Unless you fancy a liquid dinner?” She waved the bottle and Angie raised an eyebrow.

“It’s 4 o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Ah, wonderful. It’s well past 5 in England, so we are well within our rights to have a quick tipple.”

Angie chuckled and shook her head, taking the bottle and replacing it in the fridge door.

“C’mon, let’s go find some real food.”

~~~~

After grabbing an early dinner at a diner nearby, Angie dropped Peggy back home again.

They said their goodbyes, and Angie made to head for the door. In a split second decision, Peggy reached out to touch her wrist before she could leave.

“I-“ She paused.

“Yeah, English?”

“Will I see you again?”

“You mean before New Year’s Eve?” Angie wasn’t used to Peggy looking so unsure, and at the vulnerability it belied, her tone shifted from teasing to serious. “Yeah, if you want to.”

“I do.”

“Peggy, I-“ Angie took a breath and ran a hand through her hair, though careful not to mess up her do. “You know you’re the one who leaves on New Year’s Eve, right? You’re the one who vanishes for a year at a time without a trace, unless I find you at the hospital…” She shook her head as though to clear the thought. “There are oceans that keep less distance between things than you keep from the world; my world anyway.”

“I know.”

“So why are you looking at me like that?”

Peggy walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees. “Because I want more than I can have.” _And I’m tired of talking myself out of wanting it._

“What does that mean?”

“It means… it means I don’t want to break any more promises, which means not making any promises. I want you, but how can I ask you to be with me when things would just be exactly the same as last time? That didn’t exactly end copacetic and I would rather see you once a year in the freezing, bloody cold than risk inevitably breaking another promise and never seeing you again.”

“Do you think you could scare me off so easily? You’re not the only one who’s been hauling their ass to that roof every New Year’s Eve you know; you weren’t alone up there.”

“But-“

Angie held up a hand as she moved to sit next to Peggy on the couch, “I’m not done. You realise that I don’t know how to read your mind?”

“Yes…”

“And that there’s two people in whatever kind of relationship this is?” Angie gestured between them repeatedly.

“Of course.”

“But you still keep all this information to yourself, like what you want and how you feel. And I don’t know how you’re working out what the future could hold, when you don’t know what I’m thinking either.”

“I-“ Peggy cut herself off when she realised Angie was right. Then she winced. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. It’s a little late now, but better late than never.”

Peggy seemed to turn something over in her mind before she spoke again. “Is that what you wanted before, too?”

“To communicate with the person I’m in a relationship with? Yeah, you could say it’s important.”

“Wait, you’re telling me _that’s_ why we didn’t work out the first time, not because of my working late and never being around and missing Christmas with your family?”

“Those things didn’t help, that’s for sure. But yeah, that was the biggest part of it.” Angie shrugged, “I can understand that sometimes saving the world takes precedence over date night.”

Peggy smiled despite herself, “only sometimes?”

“Depends on your priorities, and when… or if, you let your date know.” The look on Peggy’s face as the penny dropped was priceless. “You really didn’t get that?”

Peggy shook her head, “no, I did not. I thought it was because of a million other things I did wrong.”

“Which you got all up in your head about, instead of talking to me? Yeah, I figured that out after we had already split.”

“I forgot how well you know me for a minute there.” Peggy turned to her with a smile, “you’re explaining me to me.”

“Well somebody had to figure you out, and goodness knows I had enough time on my hands. Do you know how boring it is on set while the cameras are changing… whatever it is they change between scenes? Gives a girl plenty of time to think.”

“And get into mischief?”

Angie smirked, “I can neither confirm nor deny any information about any pranks that were played on any of the sets I have worked on.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned?”

“No, but I will say that it’s good to have a sense of humour when you’re working 14 hour days.”

“Howard seems to share your logic there.” A thought occurred to Peggy, and she looked at Angie sharply. “Please do not teach him anything, he doesn’t need the encouragement.”

Angie giggled, “I promise, I won’t.”

The laughter eased into silence, as they both sat, contemplating where exactly this left them.

After a moment, Angie broke the silence, “so do you want to try this?”

“I do.”

“Wonderful, so we’re both in this together.”

“It would appear so.”

“It took us long enough.”

“It did, but we got there eventually.”

“Oh yeah? I’m not gonna have to drag my cookies out of my warm, comfortable house to go traipsing out in the cold to that damn roof every New Year’s Eve anymore?”

“You make it sound like you’re a hundred.”

“Only a hundred? I feel at least thousand years old.”

Peggy grinned, “maybe next time we could go together?”

Angie tilted her head and considered that for a brief moment, “I can think of better ways we could spend New Year’s.”

“Is that right?”

“Definitely.”

Peggy leaned forward and caught Angie in a slow kiss, as though they had all the time in the world.

And this time, they did.


End file.
